DUPLICATE
by aisya02
Summary: Seorang pemuda petugas piket kedisiplinan di gerbang sekolah yang setiap hari Senin Ia di sana. Suaranya boleh terdengar ramah dan lembut seperti perempuan yang jauh berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat denganku. Tapi dia sukses membuat pori-poriku muncul ketika aku menatapnya. Terutama saat Ia tersenyum. Zelo B.A.P fanfictin 0u0


Annyeong! FF ini abal, oke x_x cuma hiburan diri sendiri aja, jadi maaf kalo nggak menghibur pemirsa '-')/

Warning : Banyak typo, alur ancur, dan OOC.

Tittle : Duplicate

Author : Aisya02

Genre : Baca aja /?

Main Cast : Choi Jun Hong (Zelo B.A.P) Jung Soo Jin (OC)

Other Cast : Cari sendiri

NO PLAGIARISM !

HAPPY READING ! ^^

.

.

"Iya."

"Apa?"

"Siapa dirimu?"

Entahlah aku pusing. Aku selalu disibukkan dengan orang gila bersuara berat itu. Sudah berkali-kali aku mendapat telepon semacam itu tapi tetap saja aku menerimanya. Aku memang bodoh pada kenyataannya.

Kancing bajuku kusadari lari dari tempatnya. Menyisakan benang-benang kecil pada titiknya. Baiklah ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup menyenangkan bagiku.

Diawali dari teror oleh orang yang sama-kurasa, kancing bajuku yang entah pergi kemana, dan sudah dipastikan aku akan terlambat karena kemarin aku lupa memompa ban sepedaku, sedangkan hari ini adalah jadwal upacara yang mewajibkanku datang lebih awal. Menerima hukuman ringan dari petugas kedisiplinan sekitar yang selanjutnya akan berlanjut di ruangan konseling. Dan entah catatan keberapa buatku yang pasti akan memaksa orangtuaku harus datang. Semua telah terbaca.

Hei, ayolah aku bukan seorang peramal dan sejenisnya. Aku adalah anak yang baru tumbuh dan menduduki bangku kelas tiga SMP. Aku memang memiliki catatan spesial pada lingkup sekolahku. Seperti yang kusebutkan tadi misalnya. Mungkin sudah banyak memang. Dan asal kau tahu, itu hanya seperempat dari seluruh catatan khususku.

Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku berbangga akan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa masa ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ini masih wajar-wajar saja bagiku. Selama tidak mendekati kenakalan remaja yang mencium bau narkotika atau segala hal tentang penyebab HIV/AIDS yang menurutku benar-benar menjijikkan.

Aku benci matematika. Walaupun sudah beribu orang mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah permainan angka. Ya, permainan yang kompleks dan rumit. Berbelit. Bukan maksudku untuk sombong, tapi dalam menghafal jangan tanyakan lagi. Aku memang berandalan yang cukup _famous_ dengan kecerdikanku. Yeah, itu berlaku juga untuk pelajaranku.

Maksudku bukan cerdik seperti mencontek dan sebagainya. Aku hanya bisa menemukan cara-cara praktis untuk menghafal sesuatu. Kecuali rumus yang membuat mataku berasap saat membacanya.

_Allright it's 07:10 am. _Aku benar-benar terlambat. Mengayuh sepeda kencang-kencangpun tak memberi hasil untuk preman sepertiku. Rumahku jauh dari sekolahku.

"Suit suit…"

Ingin rasanya kulayangkan sepatuku pada orang genit sumber suara itu. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk meladeni orang sok tahu pada keterlambatanku yang akut ini. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang paling kutakutkan. Bukan ruangan atau petugas konseling yang hanya mencatat sambil menatap tajam ke arahku selama berbulan-bulan. Bukan juga anjing yang selalu menggonggong ketika aku melewati pagar ungu di perempatan jalan-ya itu bukan masalah bagiku. Atau ayah yang akan menceramahiku di kontrakan selama berjam-jam.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit, silakan ke ruangan konseling."

Dan benar, ini yang aku bicarakan. Seorang pemuda petugas piket kedisiplinan di gerbang sekolah yang setiap hari Senin Ia di sana. Suaranya boleh terdengar ramah dan lembut seperti perempuan yang jauh berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat denganku. Tapi dia sukses membuat pori-poriku muncul ketika aku menatapnya. Terutama saat Ia tersenyum.

Aku membenci boneka, dan itulah sebabnya. Kulitnya yang terlalu putih pucat, wajahnya yang begitu tergores sempurna, gigi-giginya yang rapih bak biji mentimun yang berbaris rapi, dan matanya yang menghilang saat ia tersenyum memberikan aura mistis bagiku. Ya, itu sangat mengerikan.

Meleguh pelan saat berhasil menjauh beberapa meter darinya. Hari ini aku melalui banyak adrenalin yang cukup mengocok perut. Dan akhirnya sampai pada ruangan _windowless _ini. Membosankan.

"Ckckck.."

Aku menendang meja kayu ini pelan. Dan dalam sekejap petugas konseling itu mengeluarkan tatapan elangnya padaku. Yang menurutku sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

"Aku hanya merasa frustasi. Bisa kau cepat menuliskannya di buku itu dan membiarkan aku ke kelas?"

.

.

Jihyo, teman sekelasku yang paling bisa mengerti diriku. Segala tingkah aneh dan berandalku, juga setiap catatan buruk dan baik-yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah aku dapatkan-yang kuterima selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

Dengan cepat kutunjukkan angka enam pada jari-jariku. Terdengar helaan napasnya yang memaksa bola mataku berputar. Aku hanya mencari ketenangan-bukan omelan-di sini.

"Kau melupakan sepuluh angka."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kesalahan yang tergores pena dalam buku catatanku adalah sebanyak enam belas kali. Dan masih banyak yang belum tercatat dan tertangkap petugas kedisiplinan.

"Boneka itu jaga lagi, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk meliriknya sekilas. Baiklah, aku ke sini untuk menghapus penat hari ini, bukan mem_flashback _semuanya. Dan parah terlihat Ia tersenyum kemenangan. Seakan aku baru saja bertemu makhluk gaib yang dapat merubah sesuatu dariku.

"Kau tahu? Kau berdosa memanggilnya boneka selama ini. Menurutku wajahnya manis dan menggemaskan. Apalagi tubuhnya yang tinggi.."

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan bocah yang tak kalah aneh dariku ini. Pendapatnya selalu berbeda jauh dariku. Mungkin normal bagi kalangan yang tak bermasalah, namun bagiku, _no comment._

"Namanya Junhong. Tingginya seratus delapan puluh empat! _Aigoo…_ ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya!"

Kontan mataku melotot mendengar perkataan tak masuk akalnya. Mungkin apa yang kami lakukan selama ini memang gila, tapi tak segila berkaitan dengan hal memalukan dan tabu untuk dilakukan oleh anak preman sepertiku ini.

"Menjijikkan."

"Soojin-ah, coba lihat baik-baik wajahnya! Jangan hanya sekilas! Dia akan sangat manis!"

Yeah sangat manis. Menurutnya. Tapi mungkin akan membunuhku dalam hitungan detik saja. Bagaimana bisa pemuda berwajah boneka-maksudku boneka horror yang berada di film-itu disebutnya _cute_? Manis? Atau bahkan tampan? Gila.

Jangan katakan bahwa aku ini punya kelainan. Aku masih perempuan normal. Aku masih punya naluri sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Aku masih 'tertarik' pada laki-laki. Bahkan aku pernah menyukai kakak kelas yang setahun lalu lulus. Hanya sekedar suka, tidak menggilai.

"Terserah. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih Daehyun-_sunbaenim_ daripada boneka itu."

.

.

"Kau!"

Tunjukku spontan tak percaya. Melihat seseorang yang kini tengah berkedip-kedip aneh dengan kelakuanku yang membuatnya kaget. Sejujurnya aku yang dibuatnya kaget.

"Aku?"

Sekali lagi ia menunjuk dirinya. Bertanya dengan polos seakan dirinya tak bersalah. Tak tahu apa-apa.

"Lupakan!"

Sejenak aku mengalihkan pandangan. Mengatur nafas sejenak dan mencoba menganggapnya angin lalu. Tidak ada. Walaupun sosoknya sebesar itu. Setinggi itu. Secerah itu. Sekhas itu.

"Kau yang terlambat tadi pagi itu, kan? Apa aku salah?" katanya mencoba mencari-cari arah fokus mataku. Tepatnya, supaya aku melihatnya.

"Iya! Bisakah kau tidak seperti itu?! Aku sudah berkali-kali terlambat masa kau tidak juga menghafalku?!"

Ya Tuhan, anak ini sungguh polos. Bahkan ketika aku membentaknya wajahnya tetap sama. Hanya saja mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Heran. Masih terus-menerus mengedipkan matanya aneh. Lain dengan kedipan mata pada umumnya. Sedikit terpaksa namun sudah terbiasa. Entahlah. Itu mungkin menjadi aksen khas nya.

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kita berkenalan? Namaku Zelo."

Kulirik tangannya sekilas yang terulur padaku. Zelo. Dan beralih menuju wajahnya.

"HUWAAAA!"

Dia benar-benar mengerikan. Maksudku, senyumannya. Jika saja ada jahitan pada mulutnya-tentu berharap tidak-pasti aku sudah jantungan kali ini. Bahkan untuk menatapnya saja aku sudah tidak sanggup. Aku merasa seperti sedang berada pada film horror dan aku tokoh utamanya. Tokoh utama yang sedang terjebak pada suatu _scene _dimana skakmat sedang berpihak pada tokoh gaibnya.

Bisa kutebak saat ini Ia mulai kebingungan lagi. Melihat sana-sini bingung. Ya, lebih baik begitu daripada saat Ia tersenyum. Aku benci senyuman itu.

Tapi tunggu.

"Zelo? Kau bukan Junhong?"

Kuberanikan melihat sedikit wajah herannya. Bukankah Jihyo bilang namanya adalah Junhong? Lelaki boneka itu?

"Ahh, iya. Baru sedikit yang mengetahui panggilan-Zelo-itu. Iya, aku Choi Jun Hong. Tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Zelo. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Bisa kulihat matanya yang menyipit. Jika sebagian ini saja mungkin aku masih mampu. Sambil meringkuk, kujabat tangannya yang sedari tadi terulur padaku. Dingin dan besar.

"Jung Soo Jin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Soojin. Apa yang kau lakukan di atap sini?"

Mencoba _comfortable _dengannya. Memberanikan untuk bangkit dan menatap matanya. Mungkin tidak selamanya aku harus berada dalam belenggu ketakutan hanya karena menatap sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui wujud aslinya.

"Tidak ada. Aku biasa di sini. Kau sendiri?"

"Benarkah? Di sini memang nyaman. Anginnya kencang. Aku suka. Aku baru dua hari ini mengunjungi tempat ini. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas yang membuatku penat."

Anak ini ramah. Mungkin kami bisa cepat akrab, pikirku. Dari cara bicaranya saja yang _nyerocos _tanpa ditanya alasannya, padahal baru saja bertemu.

"Bukankah namamu Jung Soo Jin? Aku sering melihatmu… eh, maaf."

Aku tahu. Anak polos ini pasti membicarakan tentang keberandalanku dan segala prestasi yang kucatat di ruangan konseling.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga minta maaf sudah berteriak-teriak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi seperti itu?"

"Ahh, itu.."

.

.


End file.
